jerichofandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3 (Comic Book Series)
Season 3 has been turned into a Comic Book Series. More info will be added once more info is announced. Issues Issue #1 Release date: November 25, 2009. Morse Code Subtitle: You can't shut this down. The story begins at Lackland Air Force Base, San Antonio, Texas, ten months after The Bombs. Hawkins attends a meeting of Texan leaders at the base, and learns that the bomb got the Governor's attention, with the intended result: Texas will help Columbus with fuel, weapons and manpower. Hawkins remarks that Cheyenne is likely to storm the Mississippi as soon as the United Nations buffer force withdraws. Clark, representing Columbus, admits that because of the Hudson River Virus the USA is not ready for that; even with Texan support they cannot match Cheyenne for numbers or organization. If it comes to war, Cheyenne's opponents will need some "kind of X-factor" that Cheyenne won't see coming, and Clark doesn't know what that is. Hawkins receives a call for help from the terrorist "John Smith", who is now imprisoned by Cheyenne. Lackland is then attacked by an air-raid from Cheyenne. Clark and other leaders are killed; and Hawkins and Green narrowly escape. President Tomarchio, Thomas Valente and other heads of the ASA receive a report on the air raid. Lackland Air Force Base and the East Texas Oil Fields are immobilized. Strategic sites within San Antonio were also destroyed. Civilian casualty rates will be high, but acceptable. Their fighters saw no resistance. By all accounts, the ASA's attack took Texas completely off-guard. President Tomarchio will contact Columbus shortly with an offer of surrender; with any luck, the USA will accept, in which case the ASA saved lives today. The meeting ends. Major Edward Beck was also watching this from the Sheriff's Office in Jericho. The ASA military are still based in Jericho, and (for unknown reasons) Beck and his troops are once again wearing the A.S. Army insignia, and Beck himself appears to still be in command. Beck now receives word that Green and Hawkins are alive in Texas, which he secretly relays to the Jericho underground resistance. Hawkins and Green now head for New Mexico –ASA territory – to begin a campaign to free "Smith", who helped build the ASA's information infrastructure and thus knows its weaknesses. Issue #2 Release date: January 13, 2010. Morse Code Subtitle: Chavez is out there Jake and Hawkins are on the road as wanted men. Forced to enter into enemy territory, they must use the help of the Jericho Resistance to make their way through an Allied States processing town on the Texas border. Disguised as refugees, the heroes must maneuver past hi-tech cameras, armed ASA soldiers and local black market thugs to continue their mission to find terrorist John Smith. Issue #3 Release date: March 10, 2010. Morse Code Subtitle: Smith has the key. Now 18 months after the attacks, Jake and Hawkins arrive at Loomer Ridge Prison in Colorado. Their goal: break into the massively fortified, off-sight facility and retrieve terrorist John Smith. This unreachable goal becomes slightly more attainable with the aid of Chavez, who knows the ideal way to infiltrate the Allied States' defenses. In Jericho, Skylar arrives home by bus after a trip to New York to try to find her parents, and is welcomed back by Dale. Skylar reports to Dale that, while her search was unsuccessful, she made a deal on medical supplies; even with a huge markup, they can undercut Jennings & Rall's price. Emmett Green comes to town for the wedding of his nephew Eric Green to Mary Bailey. Emmett (who is drawn to resemble actor Gerald McRaney who portrayed Johnston in the original Jericho series) has some of his brother Johnston's gumption, which surfaces during the toast. Issue #4 Release date: February 16, 2011. Morse Code Subtitle: Who will save Beck. Under interrogation by his Allied States captors, terror mastermind John Smith reveals his story: a full account of the motives, methods, and betrayals that resulted in the destruction of twenty-three American cities. From his recruitment by Jennings and Rall to his showdown with Robert Hawkins, Smith details how his thirst for revenge brought a nation to the brink of civil war. Issue #5 Release date: March 16, 2011. Morse Code Subtitle: Remember New Bern. Jake and Hawkins evade the ASA guards and escape from Loomer Ridge Prison with terrorist John Smith. With a cavalry on their tail, Jake finds an unlikely place to harbor Smith as they begin to make their way to Columbus. In Jericho, the citizens react to the ASA's institution of a military draft as Beck is interrogated for his involvement in the death of Major Petrella. Issue #6 Release date: April 27, 2011. Two missions collide as civil war looms. Major Beck, losing his foothold in Jericho, is redeployed to the front line just as Jake and Hawkins arrive in Jericho with the master terrorist John Smith. Graphic Novel Release date: 2011 The Graphic Novel is all 6 comic books together. It is available for pre-order on Amazon.com Comics Jericho_01_00.jpg|Book 1 of 6 Jericho_02_00.jpg|Book 2 of 6 Jericho 03 00.jpg|Book 3 of 6 may100917.jpg|Book 4 of 6 4930779-jericho-season-3-5.jpg|Book 5 of 6